


Ding!

by texadian



Series: Sherlolly Chats [45]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Chats, Dialogue, F/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 02:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5564881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/texadian/pseuds/texadian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock has a weird definition of foreplay.</p>
<p>(Part of a series of dialogue fics uploaded after their original Tumblr posting).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ding!

**Author's Note:**

> Posted October, 2015.

Mobile:*ding*

John:*looks over* You going to answer that?

Sherlock: It's a text message.

John:... So, you don't answer text messages now? *sighs* Good to know.

Sherlock: No. I'm not answering THESE ones.

John:*hiding a grin* And what's so horrible about these ones in particular?

Sherlock: I've been told that ignoring messages can convey anger or annoyance towards the sender.

John: So you're angry?

Sherlock:*confused* No. Do I look angered?

John: Honestly? I have no clue.

Sherlock:*stubbornly* Well I'm not.

John: Sure... So you are annoyed then?

Sherlock:*chuckles* John, John, John.

John:*annoyed, himself* So you're not annoyed either?

Sherlock: Clearly not.

John: Then why are you ignoring those messages? Whoever it is, I'm sure they'll give up eventually.

Sherlock:*pleased with himself* I highly doubt that.

John: Then why?

Sherlock: I wanted to perplex her, John.

John:... *in horror* Oh god. It's Molly. Poor girl. What have you done this time?

Sherlock: I said that I must see her immediately.

John: But you're not responding? She's probably worried sick, mate.

Sherlock:*tutting* No she's not.

John: How so? She probably thinks you've been injured or attacked.

Sherlock:*grinning slyly* It's foreplay, John. I'm sure you're quite familiar with it.

John:...

Mobile:*ding*

Sherlock:*picks up the phone* Hmm. *scans; with a raised brow* Oh really? *types back furiously*

John:*stands promptly* Yeah... That's it. I'm leaving.


End file.
